


a new york christmas.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Let our mercy be the gifts we layFrom Brooklyn to BroadwayCelebrate each and every dayOf this New York City ChristmasYeah I'm sending you a Merry New York ChristmasAnd a prayer for peace on earth within our timeAnd the sidewalk angels echo hallelujahWe understand themNow more than everMerry New York Christmasor:  Bobby's trip home to Boston for Christmas doesn't go well, so he heads back to Columbia University to spend Christmas alone.  His roommate John is supposed to be in Philadelphia but for some reason isn't, and confessions are made.





	a new york christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this year I decided to do an advent challenge. It's not part of anything official going on here at AO3. This is a list of prompts that I got elsewhere. I am going to thoroughly enjoy the hell out of this, however, because these prompts are awesome. All of the twenty-five fics that will be forthcoming will be in the X-Men movieverse fandom, though not all will be the same pairing. There is a ton of John/Bobby fics coming though. A TON.
> 
> The prompt for day two: Someone doesn’t have anyone to spend Christmas with.
> 
> Day two title song: A New York Christmas by Rob Thomas

Bobby had known that coming out to his parents while he was back in Boston during his Christmas break was probably the stupidest idea he'd ever had, but he had to tell them and he had to do it before he lost his nerve. He'd expected a reaction that wasn't going to be very pleasant, but he hadn't expected to be kicked out of the house immediately and asked to never come back. So he morosely made his way back to New York and Columbia, wandering through the beautiful snow-covered campus before entering his dorm and heading up to his room. He let himself inside and collapsed down onto the bed, and before he knew it he was asleep.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the smell. It smelled like a Christmas tree but that was impossible because he was very much in his dorm room on Christmas Eve and very much not in front of the tree in the house he'd grown up in on Christmas Eve. He cracked his eyes open after a moment, noticed the small tree covered in lights that definitely had not been there when he'd returned to the room, and sat up. 

John was standing in front of the closet, his back to Bobby, and Bobby blinked rapidly. John wasn't supposed to be at the dorms, John was supposed to be in Philadelphia, and why was John there? Bobby was more confused than he'd been after being kicked out of his childhood home, and he was about to speak when John turned around and looked at him.

“Didn't expect you to be here when I got back, Drake. What happened?”

“What happened to Philadelphia?” Bobby countered back.

John just shook his head and turned back to the closet. “Philadelphia was a lie. Didn't want you to know I was the loser with nowhere to go.”

“You didn't have anywhere to go? Why didn't you say something? I would have invited you to Boston.”

“And interrupt your speech to your parents by bringing home the man they would automatically assume was the boyfriend? I didn't think that would be a good idea. Besides, you're here which means that it must not have gone very well.”

“You're right, it didn't,” Bobby said, shifting around until he was leaning on his elbows. “I was told I was unnatural and that I would burn in hell and then I was asked to never come home again.”

“Fuck,” John murmured, leaning his head against the closet door. “I'm sorry, Bobby.”

“Not your fault,” Bobby said, stretching. “I knew this was coming anyway.”

“Yeah, well, I know all about being kicked out of a house for being gay, so I sympathize.”

“I didn't know,” Bobby said softly. 

“I don't like talking about it,” John said, walking away from the closet and sitting down next to Bobby. “But I know how much it hurts. That's why home isn't an option and why I was going to spend Christmas getting high and reading Shakespeare.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” John said, reaching out to tangle his hand with Bobby's. “Everything will be okay. It doesn't seem like it now, but it will. You just need to realize that you don't need them or their approval and that you've got a good life for yourself. Focus on what makes you happy.”

“I know,” Bobby said. “Fuck them.”

“That's the spirit.”

Bobby stared across the room at the tree. “Where did the tree come from?”

“I bought it. It's one of those fake ones that weren't that expensive so I bought one of those evergreen smelling candles to go with it. Thought it might at least make it seem like it was Christmas.”

Bobby looked over at the clock and nodded. “It is Christmas.”

John looked over at the clock as well, saw that it read a minute after midnight and sighed. “Guess you're right. Merry Christmas, Bobby.”

“Merry Christmas, John.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, each thinking about how much better Christmas would be with the other there before Bobby fully sat up and looked over at him. “Can I confess something?”

“Of course.”

Bobby stared at him for a moment before leaning forward and pressing their lips together gently, fingers grabbing onto John's t-shirt as tightly as they could. It felt like an eternity before John began to kiss him back, strong arms sliding around Bobby's waist and holding him closer. Bobby sighed into the kiss and relaxed a little, giving John the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Bobby jumped when he first felt John's tongue to slide into his mouth, but the feeling that shot through him when their tongues collided was enough to make him want to stay like that forever.

John was the first to break away and he brought his hands up to Bobby's face as they stared at each other. “What the fuck was that?”

Bobby was suddenly terrified so he ducked his head and whispered an apology.

“What the fuck are you sorry for?” John asked incredulously. “There is absolutely no reason to apologize for that.”

Bobby nodded against him. “You didn't...I mean, Kitty made me think that maybe...and she was clearly wrong...and so you didn't want...and I'm sorry.”

John forced Bobby's chin up, brushing a soft kiss along his lips as their eyes met. “Stop thinking that I didn't want that. I so so did.”

“Really?” Bobby's voice was shaky and weak.

John nodded and pulled him closer, kissing him again. “I don't know if you've noticed, but I've sort of spent the last few months falling pretty hard for you, Drake.”

Bobby sighed with relief and let John kiss him again, hands sliding up John's chest and curling around his neck. “Me too,” he whispered against John's lips. “But I've never actually done this before. It's one thing to want it but...”

“It's another thing to actually do it,” John said quietly, rubbing gentle circles on Bobby's back. “I'll go as slowly as you want, I promise. I just have this feeling that we're going to regret this if we don't try. I was actually thinking of making a move soon.”

Bobby nodded against him, tilting his head up to glance at John. “I've got that feeling too. That's why I kissed you.”

“Wanna make out tonight?” John said, bending down to kiss him again.

Bobby pulled back and glanced over at the tree before smiling. “I think that's a great idea.”

“Mmm, good. I was hoping you'd say that,” John said, pushing Bobby back onto the bed and shifting so he was hovering over him. “I'm glad we're doing this now because I really don't want any of our friends to walk in on this.”

“Me either,” Bobby laughed and pulled John into another kiss, tangling his fingers into John's hair and thinking about how much better this Christmas was then it would have been if he'd stayed in Boston.


End file.
